Project Summary The mission of the Bridges to Biomedical Research Careers is to provide financial and academic support for community college students emerging from underserved populations in Minnesota and enable their pursuit of a baccalaureate degree by participating in quality research experiences to increase the diversity of future biomedical scientists. The program is a collaboration between the University of Minnesota Duluth (UMD) and the UM Medical School Duluth Campus (UMMSD) to provide financial and academic resources to ten science students enrolled at Fond du Lac Tribal and Community College (FDLTCC) in Cloquet, MN and Lake Superior College (LSC) in Duluth, MN. Additionally, the program will provide career counseling, faculty mentoring, and active learning projects to develop critical thinking and to engage in bench research to learn the craft of a scientist. The Baccalaureate degree awarding institution will be UMD, which provides academic, research, and community outreach to northern and central Minnesota. Program objectives are: 1) Identify candidates with an aptitude for inquiry based science; 2) Provide academic counseling to facilitate the trainees? development; 3) Provide quality mentoring that nurtures trainee participation in research; 4) Provide active learning experiences to hone critical thinking; and 5) Provide experience in cutting-edge research to learn the tools of biomedical science. The expected outcomes are to complete an AA degree by three years and transfer to a university to complete a baccalaureate degree in a biomedical-related discipline. The goal is to produce graduates who self-identity as a biomedical scientist.